Adventurers from the Southern Regions
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Born and raised in the Southern Regions, Momon and Nabe join the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel of the Re-Estize Kingdom.


**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[ASR]**

**Adventurers from the Southern Regions**

**[ASR]**

In the fortress city of the Re-Estize Kingdom, E-Rantel, the innermost section housed the city's administrative duties, the outermost area belonged to the military, and the zone in the middle was where the civilians resided and certain establishments such as the local Adventurer's Guild were located at. Described by most as monster-slaying mercenaries, Adventurers were a common sight in E-Rantel, but one particular day, the local guild was joined by two people of both sexes with the black hair and eyes said to be common traits of those from the Southern Regions, and in spite of their copper plates which signified their low ranking, they were well-equipped and appeared confident.

The young man of the duo was slightly taller and older than his counterpart. As implied by his suit of black plated armor, the two great swords on his back, and even the red cape he worn around his neck, he was a Warrior and was carrying his helmet around his left arm to show his face which many residents couldn't decide if it looked average or charismatic.

Walking beside him on his right, the woman was a snow-white skinned and pony-tailed beauty, and even in plain clothing carried herself with elegance. Although she carried a sword at her waist, many onlookers could tell that she was the Magic Caster to her companion's Warrior.

As the two went through E-Rantel to the required inn for low-ranking Adventurers of the copper and iron plates to socialize and form connections, many onlookers noticed that their personalities seemed to contrast with each other. While the man had a nice enough expression as he nodded to passersby in greeting, the woman ignored those around them and only showed a warm smile to her ally.

Upon arriving at the less than impressive inn, the two entered and with the man doing most of the talking with the innkeeper, were given keys to a double room. While the two understood the need for more party members aside from themselves, they weren't ones to offer their absolute trust heedlessly to new people.

However, when one of the other, more arrogant patrons seemed eager to start a confrontation, the man sighed in annoyance. "Should've seen this coming." Turning to his companion, he then said. "Nabe, if you would be so kind?"

"Gladly, Momon." Nabe replied before turning to the Adventurer and those at his table. **"Sleep." **Upon saying the Spell, the group fell unconscious much to the other patrons' surprise.

"Huh, never seen that Spell before, I think." The innkeeper commented with only a little interest.

Nabe humped in pride. "Then I assume you haven't seen much Spells beyond the First Tier of Magic."

The innkeeper's eyebrow rose in doubt. "What? You're a Second Tier Magic Caster, then?"

Nabe smirked wider at the question which for some reason put the innkeeper on edge.

"Third or Fourth Tier?" The innkeeper asked in amounting dismay with many of the patrons murmuring alike in curiosity. While there was knowledge of platinum plated Adventurers who were of the former and Baharuth acolytes who were of the latter, none of the people in the inn could imagine that someone never before seen could be an equal to either the Thirteen Heroes or even Fluder Paradyne who went up to Sixth Tier Magic.

Seeing the incredulous scene developing around them, Momon placed his hand on Nabe's shoulder before she could go in depth. "Uh, no need for any theatrics, Nabe. We can always show our strengths on our future jobs."

Her ego deflated, Nabe bowed her head in submission. "If you insist."

Taking food orders from the innkeeper, the two new Adventurers were offered to seat at the table of an iron platted Adventurer who was both curious about them and wanted to be nice at least.

"So, Momon and Nabe, right?" The muscular redhead said their names for confirmation. Upon getting it, she then introduced herself with a smile. "Call me Brita."

**[ASR]**

**The idea of Nazarick's carefully constructed façades of Momon and Jaldabaoth among others being real was something that I figured was first introduced in the story Tales of Darkness on FanFictionNet. While it does present certain challenges in filling the spots where Momon and Nabe weren't present, it's no less interesting. Of course, to tie things with the original setting, I'm thinking of making Momon the New World reincarnation of Satoru Suzuki and something similar for Nazarick's residents with those involved in Momon's "legends", but it's something I'm still thinking on. Anyway, that's all for now.**


End file.
